


Interdependent

by KylaraWritesFanfiction



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraWritesFanfiction/pseuds/KylaraWritesFanfiction
Summary: Just a story about Combeferre and his boyfriends Enjolras and Grantaire. With Shenanigans and mental illness and a splash of Marius being Marius. There's not really a plot. Well there's kind of a plot or more of a reveal, but I don't want to say too much about that.





	Interdependent

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite disheartened by how far down the list Combeferre/Graintaire is. (I ship these dudes so hard.)

"Enjolras?" Combeferre stumbled out his bedroom, trying to convince his eyes that they would get used to the morning sun, if only they would open.

"I didn't think you be up this early. There's coffee."

Combeferre finally managed to open his eyes and found his boyfriend sitting at the dining room table with his laptop and all his notes spread out around him. He headed through the dining room into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on the top of Enjolras' head as he passed.

Once in the kitchen, he moved on autopilot, getting down a mug and making himself a beautiful cup of coffee. He sighed in relief as he drank half the cup in one motion, finally starting to feel like a functioning human being.

As he sat down at the table to savor the rest of the coffee, he noticed what he hadn't before.

"What's wrong, Enjolras?"

"Grantaire was here last night. Did you talk to him at all?"

"No. I got home from my shift pretty late last night. Everything was dark and I pretty much went straight to bed. Did something happen?"

"He edited both of the essays I've been working on, for my history class and my political science class. "

"Doesn't he usually edit your essays? Did he miss something ?"

"He usually just proofreads them and obnoxiously points out every time I need to add a source. But he completely rewrote my history essay. He added an entire page. I didn't even think of a few of the points he made. And it's just ... he wasn't even in class the day we talked about Martin Luther."

"I'm sure he just used your notes. They are usually pretty thorough."

"He didn't. I don't have any notes from that day. He just.. knew the information."

Combeferre was silent a long moment before he replied "I'm sure he just did some research or something."

"It's not just that. Last week he finished the article I was working on and submitted it. The publisher loved it. She said it was one of the best I'd ever turned in. What if... What if I'm not- if he's...?"

Combeferre had no problem filling in the blanks. Enjolras had voiced these insecurities before.

"Enjolras, no. He is not better or somehow more than you. You both have different strengths and weaknesses is all. You're good at things he can't do and vice versa. You guys are just different. That's human. Unlike him, you actually like humanity, remember?"

Enjolras managed a small smile at that. "And you don't love him more?"

Combeferre managed to keep the surprise off his face at Enjolras showing such a vulnerability. "I love you both equally," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

When Enjolras pulled back, his small smile had grown into a full grin. Combeferre counted that as a victory. 

"I have to go to class, but I'll see you for lunch? We need to go over the notes for the meeting tonight."

"I'll be there."

They kissed again before Enjolras left and if Combeferre stared stupidly at the door grinning, well there was no one else there to see him. He shook himself out of it, finished his coffee and got ready to leave for class himself.

***

Combeferre actually met Grantaire before he met Enjolras. It had been finals week fall semester of his sophomore year. He was in the library furiously typing up a 15 page paper that was due the next day. As it got later and later, he got colder and colder, but it took him an embarrassingly long time to realize it. He finished up his rough draft and realized two things. He was completely bundled up in his coat and scarf when he distinctly remembered taking them off upon entering the library and his hands were practically cold enough to develop frostbite. 

"What the hell?! It's freezing in here!"

He heard a smothered laugh from someone nearby. He would have jumped in surprise if he had been able to move from his bundled up position. He looked up to see a student about his age sitting on the couch in the corner across from his desk. He was wearing a green beanie, fingerless gloves and a warm looking red coat. He had a sketchbook open, but wasn't currently drawing anything.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was back here."

There was a long pause, before the young man answered with a smirk, "This corner of the library is usually empty because the heating vents are broken. It's always freezing at this time of year." He hesitated again before adding, " That's why I like to come here. Not for the cold, but because it's empty."

"I didn't mean to um, invade your space or anything."

"Nah man. It's cool. You gave me something interesting to draw." He waved a hand in the direction of his sketchbook then started doodling indicating he was done talking. 

Combeferre stared at his computer. His rough draft was done and all he needed to do was edit and write an introduction and conclusion. He could easily do that from home. The problem was that going outside seemed highly unappealing at the moment. He glanced at his reluctant companion. He was idly tapping his pencil on the page, clearly not drawing anything.

"Hey, um. I'm gonna go get some coffee or something at the kiosk upstairs. Do you want to come with me? If your hands are anything like mine, they could do with some warming up."

The other man looked like all he wanted to do was say no. 

"My treat."

"Yeah, ok."

Combeferre hastily packed up his stuff and they walked towards the stairs. 

"I'm Combeferre by the way."

"Grantaire."

"I"d shake your hand, but I'm not really sure I can even move my fingers right now."

Grantaire laughed and a companionable silence fell over the two as they made their way to the library coffee shop, which was, luckily, open 24 hours during the week of finals.

Once the two had grabbed some warm drinks they found a semi-private couch and began to talk. Grantaire was sarcastic, smart and funny once he felt comfortable enough to open up.

When they had been talking a while Combeferre pointed that out.

Grantaire smiled and said "I guess I just need to unthaw." 

Combeferre actually laughed out loud. "Oh my gosh that was awful. My roommate loves puns. Well, my ex-roommate. He just moved in with his boyfriend and girlfriend."

They talked for several hours. Combeferre rarely met people he felt so instantly comfortable with. There was only one awkward moment. Combeferre was talking about his classes.

"I'm basically Pre-Med with a minor in International Relations. But I've been taking a bunch of Political Science classes, probably enough for a second minor. I really like Professor LeMarque."

"Oh yeah. She's alright." Combeferre already knew coming from Grantaire, this was high praise.

"Have you had any classes with her?"

"Oh, um. No. Not really. That is, I don't really take any classes. But um, my. Um. My roommate does. Enjolras practically worships her. In a kind of socialist Marxian way. But yeah. He takes pretty much every class she teaches. "

After that, the conversation died down and Grantaire made his excuses and left.

"It was really great to meet you though. I hope we run into each other again." He said as he was leaving. Combeferre was too awake to even think about sleeping at that point, so he finished his essay and didn't go home until the sun had come up. For the next week he focused on finals, barely thinking about his possible crush on someone he met once for a few hours in the middle of the night.

He met Enjolras a week later.

He was in the Political Science building waiting to talk to Professor LeMarque about his final. He wandered over to the billboard. He had been debating on whether or not to keep his apartment now that Joly had moved out. There were a few roommate wanted notices, but only one stood out. Once he saw it, there was no way Combeferre was moving anywhere else.

Roommate wanted:  
No Smokers,  
No assholes  
NO REPUBLICANS!

Combeferre took the flyer with him when he left. After exchanging several long emails about habits and preferences Combeferre met up with a guy named Enjolras. Who turned out to be the most beautiful and passionate human being Combeferre had ever met. The two really hit it off. After meeting, Enjolras offered him the apartment and Combeferre put in his notice to his landlord the same day. They went out to dinner to celebrate. They were comparing the classes they had taken and started talking about Professor LeMarque when Combeferre remembered.

"Wait, I know you!"

"You do?" Enjolras suddenly looked very wary.

"I mean I've never met you, but you're Grantaire's roommate right?"

"You know Grantaire?"

"Well, kind of. We've only met once. He is your roommate right? Or did he move out?"

"Roommate? I guess you could call him that. There's still an extra room though. I want you to move in."

Combeferre hesitated. There was clearly something that he was missing here.

"Are you guys together or something?"

"No, no, no. I don't even- I'm ace."

The evening proceeded a little awkwardly after that, but Enjolras and Combeferre parted on good terms. A week later, Combeferre moved in and even though he worried the awkwardness would continue, he and Enjolras got along perfectly, especially once Enjolras started opening up to him. It was almost a month before he even saw Grantaire again. 

***  
That evening, Combeferre received a text from My Most Favorite. (Courfeyrac had a habit of stealing everyone's phones and reprogramming everyone's name.)

To FerreBear: I don't think Enjolras is going to make it to the meeting tonight. -R

To My Most Favorite: Will you be there?

To FerreBear: I don't know, maybe. -R

To My Most Favorite: Ok. Either way, I'll see you tonight. Love You!

To FerreBear: Same

Despite the text exchange, Combeferre was surprised when Grantaire showed up a few minutes before the meeting started. It was rare, but not unheard of for Enjolras to miss a meeting, but Grantaire almost never came. He was wearing his beanie, despite the unseasonably warm weather and his sleeves were rolled up, displaying the tattoos that Combeferre didn't get to see often enough. 

Grantaire slowly made his way through the Musain greeting all his friends on his way to Combeferre's table. When he got there, he dropped Enjolras' bag onto the table in front of Combeferre.

"Hey."

Combeferre stood up so he could say hello properly. He felt a little awkward about PDA, simply because he rarely got the chance to do it, but Grantaire took matters into his own hands. He pulled Combeferre in for a steamy kiss. 

"Hi," Combeferre said, a little bit dazed.

"I thought you might need this stuff. He's got his meeting notes in here."

"Are you staying?"

"I'll stay for a little while. At least while I have a drink."

"You--"

"Just one beer, Athena. It will be fine."

"Okay, sorry. See you at home?"

"Yeah."

Grantaire dropped another kiss on the top of his head then wandered over to the bar.

Combeferre watched him order a beer, then cautiously take a seat with Bossuet and Joly. Combeferre loved seeing Grantaire this way. He didn't hang out with his friends often enough. When he did it was like he forgot that they liked him. He held himself with a certain stiffness until they drew him in. You could see the moment Grantaire let his guard down and let himself relax. When Bahorel arrived, he rushed over to Grantaire and they exchanged a giant bear hug that turned into some kind of rough housing. 

He watched Grantaire smile and joke around with his friends until Courfeyrac reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Aw, you're adorable, with your cute boyfriends and dopey grin. "

Combeferre blushed. "Ready to start the meeting?" he asked.

Courfeyrac nodded.

Combeferre was mostly able to focus on leading the meeting. He only faltered once when Grantaire left, throwing him a salute before slipping out. 

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and Combeferre was able to get home at a decent hour.

There was music coming from Grantaire’s bedroom/art studio. Combeferre dropped his and Enjolras’ things in their bedroom then went to go find his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this partially written on my computer so I am posting it to hopefully give myself the motivation to finish it. I apologize in advance because it will most likely take me forever to update.


End file.
